mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Brocken, the Ruler of the Hot Springs
Brocken, the Ruler of the Hot Springs is the eighth chapter of Mazinger Angels as well as the start of the Brocken arc. Summary Some time in January, the Angels head to the Abashiri Inn, a hot springs hotel where Boss and his gang works part-time during winter vacation. Unfortunately, the inn has not been getting guests due to the hot springs not working properly. Boss's uncle, tearfully greets the guests remarking that Boss has good friends. A figure in military uniform then appears remarking that the inn has guests which angers the owner. Brocken sees Daemon's outbursts as childish, offering the Angels a place at his hotel if they feel like it. The Angels decide to go skiing feeling sorry for their friends while Sayaka laments they can't go into a hot spring. Maria finds Brocken suspicious with Hikaru bringing up the fact that every spring in the area except for Brocken's dried up. Jun however brings up that they're on vacation, with Sayaka agreeing that they should enjoy the slope. At the Third Reich Hotel, guests are flooding in with Brocken talking with his troops about an underground mining operation. Brocken boasts that blocking every hot spring in the area other than their own will cause guests to gather there in order to secure workers for his dictatorship. Brocken says things have gone smoothly and to complete his operation he needs to keep everything a secret. Sayaka rides the slopes going out pretty far out. With the sun setting she decides to head back but notices an area with no snow and its worm. Sayaka decides to investigate, but notices a zombie which causes her to scream. Back at the Inn, Sayaka is nowhere to be found and she is not answering her cell phone. Hikaru decides to look for Sayaka with Maria and Boss's help. Brocken is alerted by his Iron Cross trooper that an intruder was captured while being informed that Sayaka was one of the Mazinger Angels. Brocken decides to use Sayaka as bait to lure out the others. Hikaru tracks Sayaka's cell phone signal to an area said to be haunted by ghosts. While Maria is scared, she thinks it's just superstition, but Boss points out the rumor has been around and that the zombie from earlier appeared but Maria throws it which causes it to be revealed to be a robot. Maria believes it was made to keep people away, when a voice over a speaker says she is correct while revealing that Hikaru is off the Mazinger Angels. Gynoids with bladed arms then appear and attack. The voice then announces Sayaka's arrival being carried by a couple robots. Brocken then appears sarcastically welcoming the Angels to the Iron Crosses. Hikaru and Maria pull out their Photon Guns but Brocken has his robots hold Sayaka at blade point before having them shred Sayaka's clothes off down to her underwear. While Sayaka lashes out at Brocken, Brocken threatens to have Sayaka's underwear cut off showing her body off to everyone. Jun comes in on her Pilder blasting and ramming at the robots. While Boss tries to catch Sayaka, she just uses Boss' face as a jumping pad. Jun then gives Maria her helmet to bring out Minerva. Trivia * The chapter is a shout out to Count Brocken's introduction in the original Mazinger Z manga including the robots and Sayaka's position. Category:Angels Chapters